


New

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autumn, Autumnal Cheer, Caramel apples, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Max is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Will and Eleven are invited over to the Wheeler house for a movie and a D&D campaign with the guys. Eleven tries something new.





	New

Mike had called over to the Hopper-Byers house early that autumn morning, asking for “El, please” and waiting impatiently while Joyce went to go grab her from her room. **  
**

“Mike?” El said breathily once she had the phone in her hands.

“Hi, El. Uhm… do you wanna come over, today?” Mike asked. “The guys are coming over; I have a campaign planned, but we were gonna watch a movie first.”

El nodded, and then remembered that people can’t hear that. “Yes. That sounds… nice. I’ll ask Joyce?”

“Okay.”

He waited again and listened as El and Joyce had a short conversation. She had already given permission to Will, but she had to ask Hopper, too, about biking over.

And then, she was back. “I’ll come over with Will… but Jonathan is going to drive us, and pick us up later.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll see you soon then, yeah?”

“Bye, Mike.”

—

Jonathan drove them over around ten, on his way to work. He watched to make sure they both made it to the front door before continuing on his way. Will and El both waved goodbye, smiling. And then they were turning, and knocking on the door.

It opened immediately, and there stood Mike, his hair extra fluffy and frizzy from the rain of the last few days. “Hi guys,” he said, panting. “Come on in.”

El walked in first, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the hook before kicking off her boots onto the small rug. She could hear Dustin and Lucas arguing, and she clambered down the stairs to the basement to throw herself into the fort between them.

“There you are,” Dustin said, pulling her into a hug. “You two took forever to get here.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You got here five minutes ago.”

They started at it again, and Will started down the stairs, carrying two mugs and smiling wide. “Mrs. Wheeler made us hot cocoa - Mike is bringing down the other mugs.” He handed El her favorite mug - blue with greyish-white storm clouds - and sat down gingerly on Lucas’ other side.

Mike carried a tray down a few moments later, loaded down with three mugs, a large bowl of popcorn, and-

“What are those?” El asked curiously, tilting her head to one side and then looking up at Mike.

“They’re caramel apples. My mom makes them every year, but she made extra so I could share them during the campaign.” Mike explained softly, setting down the tray on the ground and then moving to turn on the television. They had been lucky enough to have the older television model donated to their “campaign space” after Ted Wheeler bought a newer model for the living room, which meant they could watch videos on the VCR while snuggled up together in the fort. “You like apples. It’s just an apple, covered in caramel.”

El looked at it suspiciously. “Green apple?” She questioned.

“Of course. Mom knows you don’t like the red ones.”

Dustin looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment. “I just love that our group has its very own old married couple-”

“Shut up, Dustin,” Lucas said, picking up a mug from the tray.

El kept her place in the middle, but Dustin moved over a bit so Mike could sit beside her, instead of being on the end. Mike had started Raiders of the Lost Ark, but El wasn’t really paying attention. She had instead moved to tuck herself under Mike’s arm, resting her head against his chest, over his heart, so she could hear his heartbeat.

Mike didn’t mind. After she had returned, he had just been pleased and relieved that she was back, and that she was healthy. Their relationship had progressed slowly, but surely, and the rest of the group was sure that they would be “official” by Christmas.

“You want a bite?”

El picked up her head a bit to look at Mike’s face. He had one of the caramel apples in hand, and he motioned to it.

“I haven’t taken a bite yet. That’s why I thought I would ask.”

She nodded slowly, and then moved her head to bite at it, slowly. It was good, she decided immediately, and she took it from him before taking another bite.

Lucas laughed loudly. “Did she just steal that from you?” Mike nodded, and shrugged.

“I figured she would like it. That’s why I brought down eight of them. One for each of us… and two extra for her.” Mike said, blushing a little bit and letting El settle back down against him, eating the apple rather ravenously.

Dustin sighed. “It’s too bad Max couldn’t come today. She loves this movie.”

“We can watch it again next Saturday,” Will answered sleepily, tucking himself against Lucas’ side and letting his eyes flutter shut.


End file.
